Great Red
Deceased | Ranking = True Dragon Dragon God | Voice Actor = }} Great Red also known as the Apocalypse Dragon, the True Red Dragon God Emperor, True Dragon, and the Dragon of Dragons, is a powerful Dragon that resides in the Dimensional Gap. It is the dragon recorded in the Apocalypse. Appearance Great Red is a massive red Western Dragon with a horn on his snout and has two sets of wings. His overall length measures around 100 meters. He is the third-largest Dragon in the series, after Midgardsormr, and Apophis. Personality Not much can be deduced on Great Red's personality, but Issei compared his personality to that of a biker gang delinquent, claiming that Great Red travels around the Dimensional Gap doing crazy moves and gets aggravated at people that are staring at him. History Not much is known about Great Red's past except for the fact that he has occupied the Dimensional Gap for quite some time, apparently taking residence after Ophis left. Sometime before the series, he was challenged by Tannin (a former Dragon King) to a fight but he ignored him. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Great Red made his first appearance in Volume 6 while traveling through the Dimensional Gap. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 12, Great Red saves both Ophis and Issei from the crumbling dimension and restores Issei's body with his flesh. He also lends Issei his power during his fight against the Jabberwocky, fusing with Issei to create a gigantic version of the Scale Mail to battle the Jabberwocky, claiming that the Beast (referring to Jabberwocky) is staring at him. He returns to the Dimensional Gap after Issei uses the Longinus Smasher to demolish the Jabberwocky in one shot. He then returns to the Dimension Gap while saying "Zoom Zoom Iyaaan" (from Oppai Dragon's theme song) repeatedly to Issei and Ddraig, much to their dismay. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: Great Red has immense power, as shown by him giving Issei a portion of his powers, which gave Issei power so incredibly destructive that it was even capable of destroying a part of the Underworld without leaving a trace. He is far more powerful than the Two Heavenly Dragons or Gods and strong enough to ignore the assault of Tannin the former Dragon King and an Ultimate-Class Devil. It is stated that a serious Great Red would be roughly equivalent, or perhaps even superior to Trihexa. Great Red's strength is strong enough to rival Ophis, who is the Dragon God of Infinity before losing her power. Dream Embodiment: As an existence with the power of dreams, Great Red can descend into thoughts of others and turn dreams into reality. He can completely control dreams and the dreams of others. He can attack or protect others in dreams, as well as affecting the real world to some degree via dreams or daydreams and can still affect the dreams of others even if he himself is not asleep. He gains power from dreams and can even project people's dreams, and as he represents dreams, he knows the dream one has seen and imagined. Dragon God Physiology: As a Dragon God, Great Red possesses a level of power that makes him the strongest and most powerful of all dragon-kind alongside Ophis. Body Creation: Great Red can create biological or artificial bodies which are in perfect condition for himself or others to inhabit, such as the case with Issei. Size Enhancement: Great Red can increase the size of other beings as shown when he made Issei gigantic to fight the Jabberwocky. Flight: As a Dragon, Great Red can use its colossal wings to fly. Quotes *"Zoom Zoom Iyaaan. Zoom Zoom Iyaaan." (Volume 12, Life 1) Trivia *Great Red represents Dreams and Illusions. *Great Red was born from the "illusions" of Dreams. *One of Great Red's titles, "Dragon of Dragons", is shortened to "D×D", referring to the series itself. This can also refer to Issei's new body, as it was created from Great Red's flesh. Thus, Issei shares the same potential title as Great Red. *The Red God of Dreams that is mentioned/said in the chant of the Diabolos Dragon God is referring to none other than Great Red. *Great Red along with Bova, are the only two characters (as well as the only two dragons) who have delinquent personalities. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Dragon Category:Mythological Figures Category:Dragon God